Weapon Physiology
The power to use the traits of weapons. Sub-power of Weapon Transformation. Technique of Weapon Manipulation. Variation of Inanimate Object Physiology. Also Called *Living Weapon *Weapon Mimicry Capabilities The user is or has the ability to take on the form of weapon, which grants several abilities most of which come from the materials their bodies are made of and what kind of weapon they are. Applications *Defunct Physiology *Metal Mimicry Variations *Blade Shifting *Blade Retraction *Explosive Physiology *Gun Protrusion *Needle Projection *Soul-Bound Weapon *Sword Arm Associations *Artificial Element Constructs *Empathic Weaponry *Inanimate Object Physiology *Metal Manipulation *Shapeshifting Combat *Technology Manipulation *Weapon Aura *Weapon Creation *Weapon Entity Generation *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Proficiency *Weapon Transformation *Weapon Transmutation *Weaponized Body *Wood Manipulation Limitations *Depending of the material user is made of. *May need a wielder. Known Users Gallery Anime/Manga File:Imagine_Blade_Level_3.png|Creed Diskenth (Black Cat) fusing with his Imagine Blade Level 3, turning his right arm into a living weapon. File:Baishin's_Bankai.png|Baishin (Bleach) fused with his Zanpakutō, becoming a living sword. File:Jakuhō_Raikōben.gif|Suì-Fēng (Bleach) using Bankai, turning her Suzumebachi stinger into the missile Jakuhō Raikōben. File:Konjiki_Ashisogi_Jizo.jpg|Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Bleach) using Bankai, turning his Ashisogi Jizō trident into the monstrous Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō. File:Level_4_Akuma's_Gatling_Gun_Arms.png|An Akuma (D.Gray-man) is a living weapon of the Noah clan, and the Level 4 further exemplifies its role with Gatling gun arms. File:Nizō_merged_with_Benizakura.png|Nizō Okada (Gintama) becomes a living blade after his fusion with the bio-weapon Benizakura. File:Darkray_and_Death_Angel_Weapons.png|Darkray (Kurohime) wielding his six Death Angels - Sword, Axe, Lance, Mace, Hammer and Dagger - all of whom can take on weapons of their namesakes. File:Kisame_wielding_Samehada.png|Samehada (Naruto) is a living weapon, eating chakra and being selective of its wielder. File:Mr_1_Daz_Bones.png|Daz Bones (One Piece) ate the Supa Supa no Mi, becoming a Full-Body Bladed Human. File:Buffalo_Launches_Missile_Girl.png|Baby 5 (One Piece) ate the Buki Buki no Mi, becoming a Full-Body Weapons Human. File:Baku_Baku_Shock_Human_Weapon.png|Wapol (One Piece) ate the Baku Baku no Mi, giving new meaning to the phrase 'you are what you eat', by morphing his body into anything he has eaten recently, including weapons. File:Usubon_no_Yari.png|Ikaros Much (One Piece) using Usubon no Yari, his hair arranged to be a shining spear capable of piercing even underwater mountains. File:Clark's_Vibration_Weapon.png|Successor cyborgs (Project ARMS) releasing hypersonic vibrations from his body, becoming a living vibroweapon. File:Golden_Darkness_Transformation_Weapon.png|Golden Darkness (To Love-Ru) is the 1st generation Transformation Weapon. File:Revolver_Dragon.png|The Revolver Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh!) lives up to its name, having gun cannon barrels for each of its arms and head. File:Drillago.png|Drillago (Yu-Gi-Oh!) lives up to its name, armed to the teeth with drills. File:DZW_Chimera_Clad.png|Dark Zeal Weapon Chimera Clad (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal) is a ZeXal weapon created by the Dark Zexal, taking the form of a beam scythe. 727px-Jacqueline_weapon_form.jpg|Jaqueline (Soul Eater) in weapon form (the lamp) 300px-Tsubaki_-_Kusarigama.png|One of Tsubaki's (Soul Eater) six weapon forms. 727px-Excalibur_Weapon_Form.jpg|Excalibur (Soul Eater) in full weapon form. Harvar's_weapon_from.png|Harvar (Soul Eater) weapon form. 727px-Deathshowdown.jpg|Liz and Patti (Soul Eater) on weapon form. 727px-Puppet_Strike.jpg|Masamune (Soul Eater) weapon form. 740px-Fire and Thunder in weapon form.png|Pot of Fire and Thunder (Soul Eater) in Weapon form (Fire on the left and Thunder on the right) File:804px-Maka_-_Weapon_-_Shoulder_and_Back.png|Maka (Soul Eater) is a rare case of a non weapon that can use this power. Heine & Juliet.png|Juliet Sun and Heine Lunasea (Fairy Tail) are both magical swords that were enchanted by Irene Belserion to come to life. Ghost ÄRM.jpg|Ghost ÄRMs (Marchen Awakens Romance) are forbidden ÄRMs that attach to the user and make them a living weapon. Video Games HW_Ghirahim_Sword.png|Ghirahim (The Legend of Zelda) is a living sword, owned by the Demon King Demise. HW_Fi.png|Fi (The Legend of Zelda) is the embodiment of the Master Sword. 0087_sonic_and_the_black_knight.png|Caliburn (Sonic the Hedgehog) File:TotoSwordsofEtheria.jpg|Toto (Sword of Etheria) is a Lex, a living weapon who can merge with his master, Feel, granting him a fiery sword for battle. 545px-RogueWP2.jpg|Solo/Rogue (Mega Man Star Force) holding Laplace in weapon mode. Brain_Crusher_H.png|Brain Crusher (Valkyrie Crusade) is a living weapon. Danda-Chakra_H.png|Danda-Chakra (Valkyrie Crusade) is the spirit of a chakram in human form. Gae_Bulg_H.png|Gae Bulg (Valkyrie Crusade) is the incarnation of a spear that always hits its target. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Physiology Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mimicry Category:Weapon Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Rare power